The Chaos and Love of Duelion
by MysteriousStranger08
Summary: The land of Duelion is at constant war, but two people will not let thier love die. Fianceshipping, one sided Royalshipping, both later on. RXR
1. ProlougeLand at War

**This is my first story that is'nt a oneshot**

**Many of the ideas came to me while the Samurai Warrior and Dynasty Warriors game**

**(I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX SHAME)**

**Prolouge**

**The Land at War**

**Many Hundreds of years ago, the land of Duelion was at war. Many great clans battled it out for the greatest prize- to become ruler of Duelion and all her subjects. Many clans rose and fell, such as the Taylor clan commanded by Tristan Taylor, or the Wheeler clan, led by Joey Wheeler, who both fell to the blade of the Ishtar clan led by the sorceror Marik. **

**Eventully only 4 clans were left. The vastly superior Necrophades commanded by Bakura Necrophades, the weakest clan the Garderner, the rich Kaiba clan, and the brave Atem clan. The Atem clan, which was led by the resorceful and clever Yami Atem, allied himself with both the Kaiba and Gardener clans to battle the Necrophades. At the plains of Mignasgar, the Allied Forces and the Necrophades clashed. Thousands were killed during the week long meele, with niether side willing to give in. Eventully Yami came face to face with with Bakura. Both leaders fought it out with all they had, and eventully Yami impaled the evil Bakura through the heart. With that the battle was over, and the Atem clan united the land**

**Yami changed his clans name to Mutou and married the daughter of the Gardener clan leader, Tea. Yami ruled peacefully for several years, until his rule was cut when he was killed by Ryo Necrophades, the young son of Bakura. Yami's 9 year old son, Yugi was made king. Yugi's rule was shorter than his fathers,lasting a year before he deposed. Seto Kaiba, the leader of the Kaiba clan, was fed up with being a mere servent. Leading his men in an attack he slaughtered all who were loyal to the Mutou. He then set himsef up as king. **

**Seto died young, and Mokuba, his younger brother took over. Mokuba and his decendants ruled peacefully for hundres of years, until the last in line, Sheppard died, wthout an heir. Clans began popping up everywhere, the Bonaparte clan a highly trained and advanced force. The Rhodes clan, who defeated several clans and ruled the north of Duelion and the wild Cook clan, a force of men who used stealth to fighting. One clan in particular, was the Truesdale clan, a force that nobody throught would come to much as they shared a border with the Bonaparte clan. However no one throught about the leader, the young and intelligent Zane...**

**What does everybody think, it should be updated very soon.**

**MYST08**


	2. Characters

The List of Characters that will be appearing in this Story and a bit about them

Jaden Yuki- The Protogaintist. Spear Wielding warrior, who is kind, but can be very single minded

Alexis Rhodes:-Princess of the kingdom of Rhodes, a woman who is kind and cares for veryone

Zane Truesdale-The Antoganist. A warlord, who is driven to belive that he has the gods right to conquer the land

Aster Phoenix: A lord who belives in justice and hates to see people suffering

Atticus Rhodes: The laid back king of Rhodes, prefers loving to hating, Alexis brother

Syrus Truesdale: Zane's brother, scared of his brother, only joins in because he's what will happen to him if he does'nt

Jesse Anderson: Jaden's best friend, also a great warrior, incredibly loyal to whoever he serves

Bastian Misawa: Aster's friend, brilliant tactical mind, master of warfare

Tyranno Hassleberry: Syrus' friend, the greatest warriors in Zane's forces

Chazz Princeton: The youngest of the 3 Princeton warlords, get's angry quickly, but is very loyal

Marcel Bonaparte: Bonaparte's son, more caring than his father, belives very much in honor

Chumley Huffington: Retainer of Aster, massive warriors who loves food

Blair Flannigan: Wife of Marcel, a sorceress, who is also a ninja

Yusuke Fujiwara: The Best swordsmen in the land, Atticus' friend and bodyguard

Adrian Gecko: Rich ship tycoon, treacherous and smart

Axel Brodie: Fierce warrior who leads a clan of gunmen

Veillian Crowler: Atticus' high minister

Satrourius: Leader of a powerful temple, Aster's friend and advisor

Maximillion Peagasus: Eccentric eastern emperor

Meillian Peagasus: Peagusus' fiecre daughter

Bonaparte: Powerful middle warlord

Banner: Jaden's old teacher, who takes on sprit form

Jim Crocodile Cook: Leader of a army of rangers

Sarina: Sartourius' sister, powerful witch.

(This will be updated)


	3. Battle of Daraton Valley

**Chapter 2 is here for you (soz it's been a while)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Battle of Dartaron Valley**

**The rain was pelting down. It was typical of Dartaron to have ridiculas amounts of rain but this was totally ridiculas. It was forming great rivers, which in turn was joining to the massive Cyberdon river, which was almost breaking it's banks. The river ran right through the valley. The valley was a famous place, because it was supposedly the place where the Atem, Gardener and Kaiba clans joined to battle the Necrophades. Not many people belived this of course, although some people said you could still hear the cheers of the Allied clans.**

**At one mouth of the valley lay a vast army, at least 20,000 strong. Each man was kitted in armour and carrying well made and new weapons, thier war horses huge and well bred. Every 1000 men was formed into a battlion, each carrying a banner that depicted a hand holding a globe. The Banner of the Bonaparte clan. In the center of this massive army was about 2000 troops dressed in gold coulored armour. They were the Golden Guard, Bonapartes elite troops. In the center of the guard, there was a horse drawn carriage. Inside it was Jean-Luis Bonaparte, the leader of the Bonaparte clan. He was about 55, fat and incredibly rich. The Bonaparte's clan richness came from it's cruelty. In thier home provinces, many of the population stavered, while Bonaparte lived in luxury.**

**Bonaparte had decided that Duelion needed uniting under one banner. His. Bullying his neighbour Aster Phoenix, into sending help, he had gathred a massive army and headed south, to deal with his neighbours, the Truesdale Clan. With high cliffs prtecting his left, Aster's force of 3000 protecting his right, and his son Marcel protecting his rear. Bonaparte licked his lips_. "Victory was assured_" he throught to himsef.**

* * *

**At the other end of the valley on a hill top, was a temple. Around the temple , was a camp. In the camp, was about 5000 men, all demorilized at the task that faced them. They were the army of the Truesdale clan, an they knew the end was nigh. They huddled round fires in the puring rain, all drechend, eating scanty provisions. In the temple was a chamber where most of the Truesdale commanders were. They were all sitting round a table disscussing a situation. **

**A large muscular man walked in. He had hair in dreadlocks, and was wearing light armour. A massive sword was straped to his back.**

**One of the men around the table spoke up. "Your late, Hassleberry." the speaker had a posh accent hand hair that stuck up in different directions. "So what.?" grunted Hassleberry, sitting down, "Got what we wanted did'nt we?" "Well, spill it then" said another one of the men round the table. Hassleberry stood up and indicated at the map on the table. "Were there" he said pointing to the temple on the map, "The Bonaparte army is here" he indicated the valley. "The Bonaprte camp is here" indicating a area over the river, "And the Phoenix Camp is here." he finished pointing to a area south of the temple. "What of the armies?" asked the posh accented man. Hassleberry glared at him "I was just getting to that Reginald" he said in a ticked off voice. "Bonapartes army number about 20,000." As he said this, the men arounnd the table drew breath sharply. "His main camp army number 2000, and the Phoenix army number 3000." **

**Finishing his sentence he looked round at the faces of the men. Cavalry commander Reginald Howell was a proud man, and the terror on his face made him look alien. Infantry commander Taigo Sorano face betrayed no emotion as many things like this had happened in his millitary carrer. And finally special unit commander Belowski remained the expression tat he always had: sleepy. **

**After a while, Reginald stood up "I propse that we hit his unguarded main camp with a cavalry attack." Taigo responed swiftly "No that would be stupid, as then they could attack are weakend main camp. We should conduct a raid on the Phoenix camp, then pull back swiftly to defened the temple." The commanders turned to Belowski. "Any thought's" they asked him. Belowski looked up at them and said sleeply, "Why don't me ask the boss?" All the heads turned to the figure at the end of the table.**

**The figure was young, in his late twenties. He was tall, with dark blue hair that went down to his shoulders. His face was sharp that showed very little emotion. He was wearing black full armour, with a sword straped to his side. This man's name was Zane Truesdale. **

**Zane had inherited the Truesdale clan 2 years ago, when his father had been killed by bandits. This was his first major crisis. He looked at the generals around him. He smirked. "We will wait until the time is right" he said. The commanders looked at one another. Reginald looked like he might say something, but before he could, a small figure ran into the room. The figure was Zane's younger brother Syrus. At 24, Syrus was not the millitary commander his brother was. Neverous and terrified, he lived constantly in his brothers shadow, but always served his brother faithfully**

**Syrus staggerd up to the table. He was soaking wet and out of breath. "I bring news" he gasped "The Bonaparte army has camped in the valley!" The commanders looked at Zane to see waht his reaction would be. Laughing in an evil way he said "But we won't have to wait long."**

* * *

**The commanders disperesed after the meeting. Each had there order. Taigo assembled his strick squad of 50 men, and proceded to the river. Reginald prepared the horses. Belowski's unit set up banners to give the apperence of a much larger force.**

**Zane strood through the camp, Syrus and Hassleberry at his side. "Your task is simple" he said "Make sure the illusion is not shatterd." Turning to Hassleberry he said "Look after my brother." Hassleberry saluted in acknowledgement. "I leave it to you then" Zane said this, and then turned and walked briskly towards his men. Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other. "Do reckon it'll work?" Syrus asked neverously. Hassleberry shrugged. "Dunno" he said "But I do know that, if it fails, were doomed."**

**

* * *

**

3 hours later

Bonapartes army was camping in the valley. They were either asleep or drunk. They were going to conquer the Truesdale tommorow, and then onto greater prizes. They felt no need for attacking now. Might as well party, and have a good time. Only a few sentires along the border of the camp, and the Golden Guard were active. In his command tent, Bonaparte was feasting with his generals. "Send a message to Aster" he burbled. He was drunk, and the alcahol was slowly working it's way to his nearvous system, killing him slowly. "Tell him to launch an attack first thing in the morning." Turning to another general he said "Take 5000 men aswell, and destory that temple." Yelling to all his genrals he cried "Tommorow tge road will open for the reign of the Bonaparte cla....What was that?" A rumbling had started, and this was not thunder. The generals looked around worridly, wondering where the sound was coming from. Then shouting came from outside, swords clashing and horses neighing. After about 20 minutes, ther was silence. One of the officers ran out of the tent. 10 seconds later he ran back in. "Sir, you gotta see this." Bonaparte got up and walked out the tent. What he saw, was horrifying.

About 300 of the Golden Guard, along with a few regular soldiers were circling the tent. Circling them was a army . Zane's army. As far as Bonaparte could see, there were corpeses of his men,thier burning tents creating pyres for the dead men. The storm had stopped, and the sun was rising in the distance. This was the day he was supposed to be leading a victourius army into Zane's capital. His conquest would begin. And insted, his was surronded by the corpeses of his men. Zane's army parted, and the young leader steped out. His armour and sword were covered in the blood of his foes. Zane spoke to the remains of Bonapartes army. "You men have proven yourself to be the greatest warriors of Bonaprtes army. But why do you serve him?" he asked them. "Why do you serve a leader who does'nt fight, or stand with his men?"

At this Bonaparte flipped. How dare this impudent young brat insult him!Pushing his way to the front of his men, he declared loudly "You are wrong Truesdale!" he spat "I stand with my men and we will k..ughh." Bonaparte's sentence was cut short, by an arrow spourting out of his neck. Blood poured from the wound. Bonaparte gagged for a bit, before collapsing. He was dead before he hit the ground. Zane smirked. "A leader should never be a fool either."

* * *

**To the south of the temple, there was a camp. In it was an army of about 3000 men, dressed in white. These were Bonaparte's allies, the Phoenix clan. In the center of the camp, was the command tent. In it, was the Phoenix clan's young leader Aster. He had sliver-grey-white hair, and wore a white-grey armour. He was sitting, completly bored, waiting for the order to advance. "I don't see why Bonaparte wanted us to come." said a fat man behind Aster. His name was Chumley Huffington, Aster's bodyguard. "It's because he wants to demonstrate to us that he's the greatest of them all." he said in a mimicking voice. "And he's doing this to us by picking on one of the weakest clans in the..." Aster was cut short, when a messenger burst into the tent. "The Bonaparte Army is under attack.""What?""The Truesdale army found a path to the valley top" the messenger gabbled "And charged down, the fighting is still going on, we've been ordered to help." Aster stood up, and paced for a bit thinking. After a while Chumley asked "Sir what should we do?" Aster turned to Chumley and the messenger and said "Tell the men to break camp, were going home!**

**

* * *

**

**On the other side of the Cyberonian river, was the Bonaparte main camp. A th the edge of the camp stood Marcel, Bonaparte's son. He was staring at the mass of the river. Unlike his father, Marcel cared about the people of the land, and treated his inferiors as equals. An officer came up to him. "Sir, are you alright?" Jerked out of his daze, Marcel responded "Yes,Yes I'm fine, thank you." Marcel returned to the gazing at the river. "I was just thinking about Dad and..." He stopped, as a figure crawled out of the river and scabbled up th bank. Jumping up, Marcel ran to the figure, seeing it was part of the army. Crouching down he said "What happened soldier?" The soldier coughed and spultered water. "At...ta...attacked." he coughed "What?" Marcel said aghast. "Truesdale's army....came from the cliffs attacked.... killed many...no escape....bridges....destroyed." he managed to say. "What of my father?" Marcel pleaded. "Dead" the soldier managed to say, before he collpased, dead, in Marcels arms. Marcel stood up, shaking. Letting go of the soldier he howled to the sun "Father....NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**

* * *

**

**And thats Chapter 1 done**

**Keep looking for the next installment of The Chaos and Love of Duelion: Chapter 2 Aster vs. Zane**

**Keep your identity a secret**

**MYST08**


	4. A Little Bit of Strategy

**Next chapter is up**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Little bit of strategy**

**Bonaparton**

**Capital of the Bonaparte Clan**

**It had been a week since the Battle of Daraton Valley, and much had happened in that time. With Bonaparte's death, his son Marcel, had dissapered off the face of Duelion. Bonaparte's ally, Aster Phoenix, had retreated back to his home land. Zane, had been quick. He marched 3000 of his men to Bonaparte's capital, leaving his brother, Syrus to guard his home provience. When he reached the gates of Bonaparton, the locals, threw open the gates in triumph. Many of them had despiced Bonaparte, and saw Zane as thier saviour. His army grew from 3000 to 8000 from all the local voulenters. Finally, he'd sent 4000 cavalry under his commander, Reginald Howard to chase down Aster.**

**Zane was waiting, bored in the governers chamber. Nothing had happened, absaloutly nothing. His was waiting fo Reginald to return, with news that he had defeated Aster. Drumming his fingers on the table, he surveryed the room. It was obvious that the Bonaparte clan had been rich. Tapestrys hung all around the room, most of them showing Bonaparte killing his advesarys. Zane chuckled when he saw a picture of Bonaparte, standing on top of hill, while small figures bowed down at his feet. When he looked closer, he could see himself kneeling at Bonapartes feet, along with Aster Phoenix and several other lords_. "He must of thought he would conquer Duelion_" Zane thought.**

**Outside Bonaparton, a colum of cavalry was making it's way to the gates. Upon seeing the collum, the soldiers on the battlements called for the gates to open. As the gates opened, and the cavalry came in, the onlookers saw, that these men were battered, most with minor wounds. The men looked tired, as if they had rode many miles without stop. And something else was wrong. The man in command was not Reginald.**

**

* * *

**

Zane sat at one end of the council table. Before him sat his generals, Belowski, Taigo, Hassleberry and the newest addition Syrus. At the opposite end of the table was Reginald's second-in-command. He was giving the generals report to the generals, all of whom were stoney faced and silent.

"We had made good progress" the officer said, clearly nervous about what he had to say. " Crossing into Phoenix terriotry on the third day. We took a small walled town form the Phoenix." Zane looked up "Did you kill any of the citizens?" "No sir, well, Reginald killed several when they would'nt obey him." Zane took this news with stoney faced silent. "The next day, we spotted the Phoenix army over the horizon. 3000, the number we were chasing down. We took to the field in good sprits, we outnumbred them well. When we charged they formed into wedge at the last minute, we were never expecting this." All the generals were shocked at this news. A wedge formation was an old style tactic, that had'nt been used since the days of Yami Atem. " When we collided, it was clear that they had the advantage. They cut through us like a knife through melted butter. During the confusion, Reginald tried to rally us, but the commander, Aster, galloped to him........and sliced of his head." This news was shock to many of the generals. Although Reginald had been a arogant man, his cavalry skills were excellent. They all knew he would be missed.

The generals all turned to Zane. He stood up. The generals braced themsevles. He then started to laugh evily. The genrals looked at one another. Had thier leader gone insane?

* * *

**The Phoenix were a clan that was kind just and fair. The currant leader Aster, had maintained good releationship with his allies and neighbours. His brilliant strategies had been put into excellent use, both in peace time and during war. He sat now in his council chamber, pouring over different charts and letters, making sure his people had enough to get by on. Around the table, were harresed looking clerks, trying in vain to keep up with thier leaders speed. Chumley Huffington, Aster's bodyguard and general, stood at Aster's side. A massive man, Chumley had been recruted by Aster when Aster had been having trouble with bandits.**

**A guard ran in. "Lord Bastian Misawa, is here to see you." Aster looked up for a second then went back to his work. A minute later the door opened and Bastian Misawa and his entourage. Bastian was around Aster's height, draped in yellow robes, with his helmet resting in his hands, meaning his black hair was showing sticking up at the back. His face was full of intelligents and cunning. At only 26, Bastian was said to equal the fabled Seto Kaiba. His strategies were almost impossible to beat. Aster had once joked that Bastian was in equal in strategies, only to be proven wrong straight away, when Bastian had beaten him at a war game.**

**Standind at the side of Bastian was his wife and bodyguard,Tania. She was massive, covered in muscles. Many people has wondred why Bastian, had chosen such a bride. Some said she had used dark magic to bewitch him, some said that Bastian has absaloutly no taste in women. But Bastian himself said that, he would'nt want a beautiful wife, he said he wanted one who was, not beautiful, but smart and tough. Tania said it was because he needed a bodyguard.**

**Aster stood up to greet Bastian. "Bastian, my friend" he said as he shook hands with Bastian "How are you?" "Fine , thank you, Lord Aster." "Please, we are friends Bastian, just call me Aster." When he finished he turned to Tania. "Lady Tania, good to see you again" taking her hand and kissing it. He turned to Bastian. "Come sit." he gestured to a seat. They sat down.**

**"So, you have heard that Zane comes here with a mighty army, numbering 7000, to kill me?" Aster asked. "Of course, otherwise I would not be here to lend my support." Bastian grinned. "You are my ally and friend, and I will fight with against this Zane, to the last man." Aster returned the grin. "And there was me thinking you prefered strategy." After the pause, Aster asked. "Do you have a plan?"**

**

* * *

**

The Truesdale Army was on the march. Numbering 7000, thier target was Aster's head. At the news of Reginald's death, Zane had mobilized his forces, while Syrus returned to the home province. At the head of the army, Zane rode in a group of his bodyguards. Belowski troted up. "Boss." "Yes Belowski." "Why are we doing this, why are we attacking Aster, I know that he killed Reginald, but he was only defending his land, what right do we have to be invading the land of someone who was only defending himself and his people?" Zane looked at the sleepy stratergist. "I'am doing this for Reginald's memory, he was one of my greatest commanders, and he must be avenged." Bewloski looked quizikly at his leader. "Now, you know I don't belive that, you hated Reginald, so I ask again, what is your real motive?" Zane looked annoyed for a second, but then said "You just worry about the Phoenix, don't worry about my motives." Belowski nodded and trotted back.

* * *

**After 2 days of marching and occasinally camping, Zane's army reached the borders of the Phoenix territory. Once there, they recived word that the Phoenix-Misawa Forces had been sighted in Ra Castle, a castle on the Phoenix/Misawa border, situated in the Godoron Mountains. After another 3 days marching, they arrived in the Godoron Mountains. Finding an area that was protected on all sides by mountains, they made camp. In the commanders tent, the commanders were having council. As usual, Hassleberry was giving the overview. "2000 soldiers occupy the castle itself, under Bastian's command and another 1000 under Aster's general Chumley at a garrison west of the castle." Taigo perked up. "What of Aster?" Hassleberry looked at the report. "He has'nt actully been seen, but his bodyguard has been seen with Bastian in the castle." Hassleberry contiued with the report. "We have located a garrison in the south-east, and another to the north of that garrison. But the most intresting thing of all is a network of cave systems, we have'nt fully explored them yet, but we belive that the may lead to the castle." **

**All commanders turned to Zane. The young leader raised his head. "I know that Bastian is one of the greatest stratergists ever." Smiling evily he contiued "But I'm better, If we attack the castle head on, they will go through the cave network and hit are flank. If we attack through the caves, they will have placed amubushes, and will massacare us in the caves. If we attack thier garrison, they will sally forth and crush us." The commanders were in awe of thier leaders brilliance. "Whats the plan, boss?" Belowski asked. "We will go all three ways, Belowski you will take 2000 men, 1000 for each of the garrisons on the east side, to advance when we give the signal." he turned to Taigo. "You will lead the main army of 3000 to hit the castle head on, while Hassleberry will take 1500 to hit the garrison to the west, while I remain in the main camp with the remaining 500 to give aid to whoever needs it." After finishing this he turned to his back to the generals and said "Prepare yourself, for tommorow we fight!"**

* * *

**In Ra Castle, Bastian sat, meditating. Around him sat his most trusted advisors and Tania. After several long hours, most of the advisors had gone and Tania was growing impatient. Eventully, she went as well, and only Bastian sat, eyes closed, meditating. As dawn came up throught the windows, a messanger burst into the room. "My lord, the Truesdale Army is mobilising it forces to the garrisons and the castle gate, your estimate was correct 7000." After this, Bastian's eyes flicked opened, a smile playing across his face. "Everything is going according to my plan."**

**

* * *

**

Ok a few notes.

1) Merry Christmas everyone, even though most of you won't read it until Boxing Day or later, but I finished it late on Christmas Day, so there you go

2) I know there's no fighting in this, but the next chapter will definatly have some in it

3) To all you JadenxAlexis fans, that aint gonna be happening for a while.

4) The next chapter might be up around mid January, depending on what's going on.

5) Thanks to BrigadeWolfZero and all you other people who have reviewed and favourated me and my stories.

And finally........

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR

yours mysteriously

MYST08 :)


	5. The Blade of Justice

**Next Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Blade of Justice**

**The siege of Ra Castle was underway. At the front of the gate, a meele was going on between the Truesdale and Phoenix forces. Single fights were breaking out everywhere, each man trying desperatly to survive. On the frontlines, Taigo Sorano fought with sword and shield. He deflected a spear thrust from a Phoenix soldier with his shield, before cleaving the man. Two swordsmen came at him. Parrying both thier blows, he rushed foward, swinging his sword. The two men dropped like flies. Suddenly, a great axe came smashing down. Taigo only just managed to block it. The warrior was a huge man, but found his axe imbedded in Taigo's shield. Throwing away them both he drew his sword.... too late, as Taigo's blade cleaved his head. Elsewhere along the line, the Phoenix troops were being pushed back. The Truesdale Army was gaining ground. Taigo urged his men on, hacking and slashing as he went. They had almost reached the gates of the castle, when fresh troops, bearing the emblem of the Misawa Clan, surged foward. At thier head was a group of wild looking men, each brandishing an odd weapon. They fell upon the Truesdale line, slaughtering the Truesdale troops. "Do not quaver, push back!" Taigo's inspration gave the men hope, and they charged into the fray. Taigo found himself fighting three of the wild men. Falling back, he grapped a spear, and threw it. It took one of the men through the neck. As Taigo rushed foward, a massive warrior on a horse rode into sight. The warrior charged brandashing a short curved bronze blade. Taigo swung his sword. It hit the riders horse and it collapsed. The warrior, however was nowhere to be seen. Taigo looked up, and saw the massive warrior bearing down on him from above. With a second to spare, Taigo jumped back in the nick of time. The blade sliced through the air. The warrior landed. The two warriors stood looking at each other. Then Taigo's helmet fell in two pieces. "Not bad." he said to the warrior. The warrior looked up, and Taigo saw that it was a woman. "A woman?" he exclaimed. "Not just a woman" this warrior-woman said. "Tania, Tania Misawa!" She then charged. Taigo, brought his sword down, and the two fierce warriors locked, giving it thier all till the other would break.**

* * *

**Elesewhere, Hasselberry's 1500 hundred men were attacking The Phoenix garrison. It was proving to be a difficult up-hill battle for Hasselberry. Arrows and rocks, came hurling down from the defenders. A giant of a man weilding a huge club, stood before the gate. 5 men ran at the giant, and he knocked them away with a single swing, as if they were nothing but ragdolls, and the club was nothing more than a feather. The Phoenix Troops, inspired by this bravery were pushing back the Truesdale Army. Hassleberry charged foward, wielding his massive spear, killing anyone who got in his way. Behind him, the Truesdale troops charged, to help thier general. Hassleberry lunged at the mighty general, with his spear. It was a direct hit, but the spear glanced of the thick armour. The huge warrior swung his club, at Hassleberry. Hassleberry grapped it before it could strike home, and the 2 warriors were trying to overwheleme each other. Eventully, the mighty warrior, dropped the club, and charged at Hassleberry. Not expecting this Hassleberry was thrown back some 7 feet.**

**The huge warrior, picked up his massive club, swung it around, and brought it down where Hassleberry had been a second earlier. Rolling away, Hassleberry grabbed a shield. Not a second too soon. The club came crashing through the shield. Hassleberry pushed the shield, away, knocking the warrior off balance. Leaping up, Hassleberry smashed his fist into the mighty warrior's face. It was like punching a rock. But Hassleberry's fist was like iron. The warrior recolied at the wound. Hassleberry took the advantage and powered his foot into the warriors gut. But insted, he felt the rock hard armour of the warrior. Hassleberry lost balance, and the warrior grabbed him, and threw him into the air. Hassleberry landed painfully. Leaping to his feat, he saw the warrior heft the mighty club once again. Hassleberry drew his mighty longsword from his back. "Come on then!" he yelled at the warrior, and charged.**

* * *

**Zane was in his main camp, watching the battles progress. It was going smoothly, even if it was difficult. "What are you, doing Bastian?" he said. "I know you would never be letting us walk into the castle... but your not pushing us back. Why?" Zane gazed up at the Truesdale banner, depicting a mighty dragon rising into the sky, leaving the land behind, on a black blackground. **

**After half an hour had gone pass, a messenger rode into the camp. Climbing down from his horse, he knelt down in front of Zane. "My lord, we have lost contact with the east garrison." "What do you mean?" The messenger shuffled. "Belowski developed a code to keep in contact with the other garrison, and they have'nt been responding for a while." Zane looked troubled. "What and when was the last transmission?" "Errr...about 30 minutes ago, and it was 'enemy activity spotted by the cave entrance'." Zane's soldiers looked at thier leader. Suddenly another messenger ran into camp. "We have been ambushed!" The soldiers were shocked. "1000 men have came out from the undergroung caves, it looks like they came from the garrison, thier Phoenix troops, and thier led by Aster himself!"**

**The men looked at Zane. "Order a retreat from the castle and garrisons, return to the main camp!"**

**

* * *

**

**Back in front of the castle, Taigo performed a tricky sword combo, each was skillfully blocked by Tania. She kicked, then brought her sword down, but Taigo recovered, and blocked the sword quickly. Both warriors leapt back, breathing heavily. Suddenly a cry came from the Truesdale rear. 1000 white clad warriors came pouring out of an underground cave, at thier head, Aster Phoenix, clad in light white-grey armour, cutting through the Truesdale troops with his katana. "Fall back, fall back." Taigo yelled, before blocking an attack from Tania, pushing her back and running with his men, cutting down any Misawa or Phoenix troops in his way. After retreating back some way, Taigo weilded his men round to face the enemy..... to find they were not pursuing. Taigo was puzzled. _"They had us on the ropes, they could of finished us off, but why did'nt they_?" A messenger rode up to Taigo. "Lord Zane has ordred a retreat." Taigo nodded, and ordered his men to move.**

**Soon they reached a ford, of the river Misawa. Most of Taigo's soldiers that had survived the battle, about 2000 were already in the river marching across. Taigo's rearguard of about 500 were drawing close, watching for the Phoenix troops. Then, north of the river, a great rumbling was heard. The men stopped, worried, wondering where the noise was coming from. **

**

* * *

**

A few minutes earlier, Bastian was observing the battle not from the castle, but a small garrison to the east of the castle. " With any luck" he mused, "The ambush will of succeded, and they should of reached the river by now." Right on cue a messenger rode into the garrison. "My lord, the Truesdale army has reached the ford, and his beging to cross." "Excellent" Bastian said. The calling to his men on the ramparts he called "Men, the time is now, open the floodgates, drown the Truesdale army in a flood of the gods, let them know I can't be defeated!"

The troops began to operate on leavers and cogs, so that a great barricade rose out of the water, behind which was a mighty wall of water, that came crashing along the river. When it reached the ford, the Truesdale army did'nt stand a chance. They were washed away in a great torrent of the gods fury. Only Taigo and his rearguard had survived, only because they had been a little away from the ford at the time. The water carried on along the river, carrying with it 2000 men. And the ford settled down, as the men closed the floodgate.

* * *

**Zane was in shock. He collapsed to the ground. His army was being washed away, before his eyes. "Order all remaining men to fall back to the main camp NOW!" he yelled. A soldier obidiantly nodded and ran out. Then a messenger ran into the camp. "Belowski has been ambushed at the pass. They are trapped." Zane staggerd to his feet. "Get what cavalry we have to rescue Belowski." The cavalry was formed in a matter of minutes. Zane leapt on to his black horse. "Speed is of the essence, follow me!" he cried, drawing his sword and charging out of the camp to the pass.**

**

* * *

**

Taigo's 500 men were progressing to the ford. Weary and battle worn, they truged through the water, sometimes slipping, sometimes falling and all the time shocked at the flood attack. A messenger forded his way across the stream to Taigo. "Lord Truesdale has ordered that you retreat back to the main camp to join the remaing men." "No" the soldiers looked at thier general. He rose his head "Belowski and Hassleberry have the largest amount of troops, but they will take time to get back to the main camp, at which point it will be too late." Turning to his men, he shouted "I will make a last stand against the Phoenix here, at the ford." The men looked at thier leader. "Those of you who would stay with me, stay. Those who wish to live, go and I will not look upon you as cowards." None of the men moved. "So let it be." Taigo drew his sword and turned back to face the oncoming Phoenix Army. "For the Truesdale clan!" he yelled and charged.

* * *

**Belowski was under heavy attack in the pass. 500 men bearing the emblem of the Misawa clan, shot arrows at the Truesdale troops,who were falling fast. The ones who had been sensible enough to surround Belowski, and protect him with thier shields, men were falling left and right to the arrows. Many had tried to run, but a wall of Misawa soldeirs blocked both entrences to the pass. Although the shields were strong, the archers were accurate, and found holes in the shield wall, felling men who thought they were safe. Then the infantry charged in, breaking up the wall, so now the Truesdale troops were easy targets. Belowski and his guard fought on. Belowski was armed with a staff, which he used to trip, crush and kill the Misawa soldiers. Some men formed into a phalank and advanced on Belowski. Belowski evaded the first few jabs, before jumping up and landing on the head of the captain, then striking him, and jumping to the next one, fellinng them with ease. After killing the last one, he flipped back to the ground. "Well that was easy." he muttered under his breath, straighting up. The sight he saw, was'nt good. All that remained of his men, about 250, were falling fast. Belowski moved to the aide of a group of men engaged in a meele with a Misawan unit. Then the arrow struck him in the back.**

**Belowski cried out as the arrow hit him. "Well, this looks like the end for me" he managed to say. "So I think.......I'll just sit down......and.....rest." Belowski collapsed to the ground "My lord......continue on to.......the path....of........greatness.....that is............rightfully yours." Belowski looked up, to see 5 men advancing towards him, spears raised. "So........this is it." coughed Belowski, and braced himself for te end. The spearmen prepared to lunge, Belowski closed his eyes and.........the sound of metal tearing through flesh reached his ears.**

**The 5 men had been decapitated by Zane himself, who had arrived to rescue his stricken general. 250 cavalry charged through the pass, hacking and slashing at the Misawa troops. Mounted archers fired arrows up at the bowman, forcing them back from the edge. Zane jumped off his horse, and ran at the Misawa swordsmen. Whirling his blade he took down, one, two three enemies, before reaching Belowski. "I will not leave a loyal general behind!" he roard. He whistled, and his horse galloped over to him. Grabbing Belowski, he hauled him on to his horse, jumped on himself, and started to ride to freedom. The Misawan infantry had been decimated by the cavalry and the archers had ran for it. The cavalry and the remains of Belowski's unit followed thier leader.**

* * *

**Taigo was kneeling, bloodied and barely councious, in front of Aster. Around him were the corpeses of all 500 of his men. Aster stood before him. Taigo could see what a warrior Aster was. His sword was drechend in blood, while he had recived no wounds, and hardly any blood, flecked his white-grey armour. Taigo wondred how many men had that blade taken. Taigo noticed an inscription on the blade. It was in old Duelion, so he did not know what it said. It read _Zies Kras On Juston. _Aster stuck his sword in the ground, and then kneeled down to Taigo's level. "Warrior, can you hear me?" he asked. Taigo nodded, as speech had failed him. "Warrior, you are one of the greatest warriors I have ever seen. A warriors such as you would be treasured in my army. Join me." Taigo rose his head and stared at Aster. He croaked "I am loyal to my lord and I will die in his service, I will never join you!" Aster looked at the warrior, then stood up and turned away from the warrior. "It is a shame but, if this is what you want, then so be it." He drew the sword out of the earth, turned round and slashed. Blood sprayed out of Taigo's neck, who collapsed face first to the ground. Aster took out a rag out of his armour and cleaned the sword. Seeing Truesdale soldiers at the other end of the ford, he called out to them. "Truesdale soldiers, you have lost 4000 soldiers at the very least in this battle, while we have lost only about 500. Tell your leader, that we are defending our land, we don't want war. Tell him to go home, and live his life. We will never trouble him again" Aster paused "But know this. Should he come back, he, and all his men will be struck down by this sword." Holding it up, he showed it to the soldiers. _"Zies Kras On Juston_, The Blade of Justice!"**

**

* * *

**

AN: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX, Samurai Warrior's. All rights to the respective companies

I do own this story and all the OC's in it

The next chapter, i do not know when it will be up. I will try to get 1-2 new ones before the end of Januray

Please review this, no flames as they will be ignored

Till next time

MYSTO8


End file.
